This invention relates generally to the field of decorative wristband bracelets and more specifically to a customizable elastic wristband.
Decorative wrist bands have been worn by people from all countries for thousands of years.
They can be made out of rigid materials such as metal, wood or plastic, and may have a hinged portion and clasp to allow the user to fit the band around the wrist without needing to ride over the larger hand portion. Some wristbands are made of flexible material such as leather or fabric or rubber. Rubber is one of the only materials that is elastic and can therefore by placed on a person's wrist without the need for a hinge or clasp. The band can simply be stretched to fit over the hand portion and then released once the band is in the area of the wrist.
In recent times, rubber bracelets have been used and worn to tell the world that you support a certain cause. For example, a person might wear a pink breast cancer bracelet to tell the world that you support breast cancer research. The bracelet may have lettering embossed into it that identifies the cause. The bracelets are made of cast rubber or silicone, which is a form of rubber. However, there is a deficiency in the prior technology in that each bracelet must be manufactured for a specific purpose. A breast cancer bracelet can not also be set up to be a diabetes bracelet, or a bracelet that has a sports team logo printed on it. Therefore it would be ideal to have a universal elastic bracelet that can be adapted to include any graphic image of choice depending on the likes and interests of the user.